Before Me?
by FrantaintheTardis
Summary: Amy accidentally brings some of The Doctor's previous selves and their companions into the T.A.R.D.I.S. They attempt to get everyone home, but everyone soon realizes, do they really want to leave? (M for later chapters...)
1. My Sick Raggedy Man

**A.N.-Hai. So Yay Doctor Who fanfic! I've been wanting to do this for a while so, yeah here it is. I'll try for at least once a week updating, but ya'know I'm in school right know, but I'll be off at the end of June so expect more up dates then. I really like the Pond era so it'll be taking place then... Enjoy!**

Amy Pond sat down in the T.A.R.D.I.S.' console room. She sighed, she hadn't expected times with The Doctor to be so..._ boring._ The Doctor was sick so there was no one to fly the ship. He had been sick for a couple weeks now, with Rory looking after him. Amy was surprised when The Doctor had become sick. As a child she imagined him so brave and strong, not needing anyone to be there for him. But as she travelled with him she realized that, he was just a lonely old man with a blue box. He had seen _so_ much that it was too much for him to handle alone. Thinking about all those other people he travelled with, an idea popped into her head. She stood up and strode into The Doctors bedroom. It was like any other bedroom in the ship. There was a bunk bed on the far wall and a large closet on the beds left. Amy didn't have to look to know that it was filled with tweed jackets and bow-ties. At the head of the bottom bunk sat Rory, who was spoon-feeding The Doctor soup. He was refusing to eat it and Amy chuckled to herself remembering the first night she had met The Doctor.

"Why so happy Pond?" asked The Doctor in a dry voice. God, Amy hated to see him like this, but yet she kept smiling.

"It just reminds me of the first night we met, when you refused to eat any of the food I gave you." she replied.

"It's not my fault that the food to served me was evil!"

"The food I fed you was perfectly fine!" Amy stood there staring at him daring him to say another word. He knew that look, so he cleared his throat and drank some of the soup. And then spit it out covering his comforter in soup.

"Come on!" Rory sighed a little bit angry that he had to change The Doctors sheets again.

"Anyway," he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "Did you need something?"

"Actually, yes, I need to borrow your sonic." He waved his hand in a dismissive way, too tired to argue.

"It's on the dresser." Amy swiped up the screwdriver and walked out of the room as swiftly as she could. She stalked beck into the console room and began to sonic the huge console in the middle.

"Show me previous records of T.A.R.D.I.S. inhabitants from 2005 'till now" she said hoping a hologram would appear or something. And it did. It was of The Doctor. Amy whirled around and stopped sonicing it immediately.

"I am the T.A.R.D.I.S. Voice Interface," It said with no emotion in its voice. "Are you sure you would like to go through with this?"

"Yes, I would like to proceed." she replied contemplating wether or not to get a chair.

It was woman after woman that appeared. First it was a stunning blonde woman with deep brown eyes. She waved and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Rose Tyler!" the woman said. Amy was glad that this had emotion, or it would have been extremely scary. Then it showed how they met. The video showed a man with a leather jacket and huge ears (who she assumed was The Doctor) running in the back of a shop. The plastic men were ambushing Rose, until The Doctor saved her. They ran out of the building together. The Doctor then ran back _into_ the building that exploded. The hologram than showed how they departed. On a beach they stood, The Doctor (who was now a handsome tall and skinny man, who she might add had great hair) a hologram talking to Rose. Amy felt a tear fall down her cheek near the end. After it showed them meeting again. there were two Doctors, Rose and a res -head standing on the same beach. They began to talk until Rose kissed one of The Doctors. Then an african american woman appeared. She also waved and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Martha Jones." Then the video went on to show her and The Doctor in a hospital filled with rhinos. On the moon. Then the separation, of her choosing her family over him. When they met again she worked at UNIT **(AN: Is it that? I don't really remember. Whoops.) **and she needed his help. The Doctor was also with the red-head at the time. As Amy expected the red-headed woman popped up next. She, like the other two, smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Donna Noble." It then showed her appearing in the T.A.R.D.I.S. on her wedding day. (Well, Amy guessed considering she was in her wedding gown.) She was actually forced to leave her mind being wiped of all memories of The Doctor. Then the hologram disappeared. Then a grin creeped up on Amy's face.

"Show me all previous Doctors since 2005." Then the big eared one appeared again. It wasn't a slideshow, like the companions, just a 3D picture. After a while the skinny one appeared. She looked at him until he disappeared.

"Wait, bring them all back!" A voice rang throughout the room.

"Permission to bring The Ninth Doctor, The Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Donna Noble back inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. granted?"

"Permission granted." she replied to the voice. Then suddenly particles appeared one by one to form a person. The Ninth Doctor stood in front of her. Paralyzed she had to blink to believe what was happening. But the particles came again to form the Tenth Doctor.

"Hello," they said in unison "I'm the Doctor." She finally mustered enough strength to shake both their hands.

"A-Amy Pond." Then her knees buckled and she hit the floor. The two Doctors rushed forwards to support her. Just before she blacked out she heard a voice that ring out across the whole T.A.R.D.I.S. saying:

"_Next arrival in one hour."_

_What in bloody hell had she done?_

**_AN (again) : If this sucks consider that 's 1. 11:49pm right now, 2. I'm writing this on my iPod and 3. I'm tired. I'm not really going to make this M, unless you guys want me too. I'm not putting River 'cause I don't like her (I see you judging me like Judy (ahaha Community reference.) I actually don't know why I don't like her.) Any ships you want? I have the weird ones like 11 and Pond (Do they have a ship name?) Again, don't judge me. I'll_ TRY_ to post every Monday, but I don't know if I can. Can I put emojis? Review if you see this. = ㈄9 ㈄7 ㈶1__  
_**


	2. TARDIS Mixer

**AN: I'm really loving all the reviews. I'm going to update (or at least try) twice a week. Is that okay with you guys? So, I will put in Jack and (maybe) Mickey (I mean Ricky) in but later. That's 9 people in total... I can't really think of anyone else. Hope you like it! **

Amy woke up and got off the console room's floor. The 2 Doctors stood above her, obviously a little worried, considering she had just fainted in front of them. She still took a moment to process what was happening.

_Next arrival in 50 minutes. _A robotic female voice rang out in the virtually empty TARDIS. _Oh God_, Amy thought to herself. What in bloody hell was the Doctor going to think? Then the Tenth Doctor spoke up.

"So, what is this_ 'next arrival' _thing?" He asked, a little skeptical. Amy was a little slow to answer.

"Well, I may or may not have brought back all the companions from 2005 until now..."

The Tenth Doctor's eyes widened.

"All of them?"

"I think so." she replied wondering why he was freaking out so much. Then he started pacing around the room.

"But, DoctorDonna," he said in between steps. The Ninth Doctor just stood there awkwardly. "She won't survive," The Tenth Doctor went on and on. Amy caught snippets of what he was saying like _meta-crisis _and _reverse the effect _and _not_ _enough_ _power_ and the occasional cry of discovery. Amy began to inch towards The Doctor's quarters, away from the rambling Tenth Doctor. When she got there (which didn't take long considering she was bolting,) The Doctor was still eating the same soup he had been 20 minutes ago.

"Doctor, what would happen if someone, like Rory for instance-"

"I'm sitting right here!"

"- Accidentally brought everyone you knew and everyone you were onto the TARDIS." The Doctor pondered (**See what I did there? _Pond_ered?**) on this for a minute, then responded.

"Well, there could either be: one, a terrible paradox OR two,nothing would happen, but you would never do that Rory, now would you?" Amy REALLY hoped it was the second one. Well actually, she guessed it was the second one, considering that they were ALL still alive.

"That's good news than, because I brought everyone you knew and everyone you were from 2005 until now into the TARDIS!" The Doctor then pulled off the covers and jumped out of bed, already fully dressed in his tweed jacket, bow-tie and suspenders that held up his usual pants.

"Wait, you're not sick?" She asked completely in shock.

"Nope, the old girl needed to recharge and you wanted to go on that trip, so I just faked sick so no one could drive the TARDIS." he said adjusting his outfit.

"So you made me take care of you even though you weren't sick?" Rory asked, obviously angry at the fact. The Doctor rubbed behind his neck.

"Yes, sorry about that." He replied with absolutely no guilt at all. He then ran out of the bedroom with Amy not too far behind. As he approached the console room he slowed down and turned to Amy.

"Do I look okay?" he asked self-consciously fixing his hair. Amy then pushed him forwards and into the console room. He stumbled in there, like the awkward man he is. Nine was the first to speak up as he entered the room.

"You've redecorated, and I don't like it." He said wagging a pointed finger at The Eleventh Doctor.

"Yeah, what happened to the yellow and all the lights?" Ten agreed nodding. Then he changed the subject.

"We need to fix Donna Noble before she gets here." He said to Eleven who was a little distracted by his crooked bow-tie.

"Yes, yes, I know come help me do it." he responded beginning to go down the stairs to the bottom of the console room. Ten followed behind still looking at the new décor.

_Next arrival in 5 minutes. _Rory came barging into the room.

"What was that?" He asked pointing at the ceiling.

"It indicates when the next person is going to come." She said growing tired of repeating it. But Rory was to busy paying attention to Nine.

"Who is he?" He asked regarding him carefully.

"That's the Ninth Doctor and The other one is The Tenth Doctor." She said wondering if there were any name tags laying around. Then, out of no where, the particles came again, one by one, until they formed the one and only Rose Tyler. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Doctor?" She asked pulling Nine into a hug. Then Ten came trotting up the stairs. She noticed him too.

"Doctor?..." she looked at Nine and Ten extremely confused. Then Eleven came tripping up the stairs.

"Hello, I'm the Eleventh Doctor," he then gestured to Amy and Rory. "Those are the Ponds, Amy and Rory and I suppose you've already met the other two."

She smiled and then fainted.

"Everyone seems to be fainting today don't they?" Nine asked as he helped Ten lift her off the floor and onto one of the chairs on the side. Ten and Eleven went back downstairs, leaving Nine behind, who was conversing with Rory. Seeing as she had nothing else to do, she went into the TARDIS supply closet. She dug around until she found those sticker name tags. She also grabbed a sharpie and went back into the console room. She wrote her own name down on one of them and stuck it to her chest. She also wrote everyone else's name down too, the people here and the people coming. She then stuck it on everyones chest until they all looked like they were going to a mixer. She then settled down next to Rory and kissed him. Through the floor she could feel Elevens cold stare. She couldn't help it..that's what couples did. But why didn't they feel like a couple.

_Next arrival in 1 hour._

She closed her eyes and let the stress disappear with the light. What was happening to her?

**AN: Ohhhhh there's some romantic tension now. I'm shipping 10 and Rose. ㈳3 I think I'm going to swear a little if that's okay with you guys. I hope that I can update twice a week but don't expect it for a little. Until June it's only going to be once or twice a week. I'll take any feedback/ideas! Whatever you guys want! (Except for River, we discussed this.) It's not that I don't like her, I just don't pike her with the Doctor. Oh, and by the way The Ponds aren't married if you haven't noticed. See you next week (or tomorrow, depending on how I feel...㈴3) **


	3. Almost Shagging

**AN: Uh, sorry I sort of got side tracked watching Smillan youtube videos. They're my OTP I can't help it okay?**

"We did it! We fixed the metacrisis!" exclaimed Ten as he clomped up the stairs. Eleven followed closely behind.

"So, what is this 'metacrisis' thing anyways?" asked Amy obviously in the dark on this topic. Rose and Rory agreed too.

"Well, there was my hand, filled with regeneration, from the last time I almost died, and Donna Noble, my companion at the time, touched it creating a half human half Timelord version of me, as she too became half Timelord half Human. But the human brain can only handle so much so I wiped her memories of me." Ten explained rather sadly.

_Next arrival in 10 minutes. _

They began to ready themselves for Martha Jones. Amy got out the name tags she made earlier and looked around, laughing to herself about how funny they looked. Rory then cane up to her and side hugged her, which she very much enjoyed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Eleven looking at them. But as is he wasn't just staring at them he looked away and attempted to fluff some pillows. (Just in case she fainted, like everyone else.) It didn't go every well though, because the end result was feather all over him and the floor.

_Next arrival in 5 minutes._

Everyone laughed it off as they scattered to go get the broom or some new pillows. Soon it was just Eleven and Amy.

"Nice stunt you pulled there, eh?" she teased poking him in the side.

"It's not my fault the pillows were unfluffed!" He replied smiling.

"You're such a clown."

" Eh, it takes one to know one."

"Oi, Doctor!" she slapped him on the shoulder as he turned to look at her. Her smile melted as the air in the room turned faces were inches apart until the Doctor closed the gap. They began to snog. Amy felt the Doctor's hands on her shoulders, as he contemplated weather or not to push her off. He apparently chose not to and pressed her up against the wall. Her hand trailed up his chest and to his head as she fisted his brown hair. His hands moved down from her shoulders to her hips, pulling her as close as possible. She wrapped her legs around his waist, eliminating the space between them as much as possible. Then the particles came. Amy was dropped as they straightened themselves. Martha Jones was created out of the particles.

"Who are you two?" Martha asked. She then squinted as she read Amy's writing on their name tags.

"Wait, Eleven as in the Eleventh Doctor?" Eleven nodded.

"Nice to meet you Amy Pond." Martha extended out a hand and Amy shook it. Then Rory walked in with Rose, Nine and Ten. Martha brightened up when she saw Ten.

"Doctor!"

"Martha!" Ten cried pulling her into a hug. She then walked around the room introducing herself to everyone. Amy pulled Eleven out of the room to talk about what had just happened moments before.

_Next arrival in 1 hour._

"What in bloody hell just happened in there?" Amy whisper yelled.

"Well, Martha Jones has appeared." he replied in a hushed tone too.

"Not that! The... other thing..."

"What?"

"You know, the part of the day we almost shagged!"

"Oh, right..."

" You know what? Nevermind." She spun around to get back in the room when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Eleven pulled her into the washroom and locked the door behind him.

"Doctor, what about Rory?"

"When has that ever stopped you?" That question rang in her mind. Before she had time to answer Eleven's lips crashed onto hers. She melted into him. She grabbed his suspenders and pulled him closer. Amy pulled off his jacket. She pulled the suspenders down. She wanted _more_. But she had to take it slow. A man who loved her was in the next room. That may have slowed her hands down but it didn't effect anything else. She jumped up, and for the second time that day, wrapped her long legs around his waist. She pulled his hair, which caused him to retaliate and push her into the wall. She felt his hands holding her up so that she could stay in that position. It took all her willpower to pull away from him.

"We should probably go back now..." She said panting a bit. He buried his face in the crook of her neck affectionately. He gently let her down onto her feet. The tried to fix themselves. After they left the bathroom the both agreed that as an alibi they would get snacks from the kitchen. They grabbed a bag of chips and strode back into the console room.

"Where were you guys?" asked Rose. Amy held up the bag of chips.

"Oh thank God, I'm so hungry." Said Rose as she reached for a handful of them. Soon all you could hear was the crunching of chips. Eleven walked over to the console.

"Look! I can make a kitchen right here!" Everyone scattered to try and avoid appliances. Eleven pulled switches and the particles came back. Instead of forming Donna it formed...

"Meow." ...A kitten?

"That's a kitten not a _kitchen_." The kitten was a little tabby with one blue and one green eye. It climbed onto Ten's lap, who started sonicing it.

"It can see our pasts and futures." he announced looking at the screwdriver. The cat stretched out and fell asleep on Ten's lap. he rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"I can't wait to see Donna."

**AN :AHAHAHA AMY/ELEVEN! Smillan is my OTP. I FREAKIN SHIP THEM SO MUCH. Sometimes i want to throw myself out the window. Jack and Ri-Mickey will come after Donna. I can' wait for Donna and Nine's sass off.**


	4. You Can't Say Hi Anymore

**AN: I'm making a Smillan Fic, but I have no topic... Ideas? I am in desperate need of them. I really enjoy writing this.**

_Next arrival in 5 minutes._

Ten paced nervously around the room. He had been doing this for the past hour, and every 10 minutes he would remind them of the safety plan he made. Amy's part of the plan was to catch Donna because she would arrive at the TARDIS unconscious. She and Eleven had been giving each other looks, but she was in Rory's embrace to make it less obvious. She really did love Rory, but she also had a longing for The Doctor. Her heart and her mind couldn't decide who they wanted. She watched Ten as she zoned out thinking about who she wanted.

"Amy, are you okay?" Rory asked waving a hand in front of her eyes. She must have not been blinking.

"Y-Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Our relationship." Assuming she was thinking good, Rory turned back to the conversation he was having before. She continued to space off until The Doctor grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk." He dragged her outside of the console room. She smiled and kissed him, but he pushed her off. She frowned.

"As much as I would enjoy kissing you, I really meant talk." She frowned once more and sighed.

"About what?" She muttered.

"About you. Are you okay? You haven't been yourself for the past hour or so..." His face was crinkled with concern.

"I'm okay... I'm just- I have a lot on my mind." he pushed a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear gently. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her softly.

"Well, it's good to know you're okay." He said, but the words were lost in her mouth. She pulled away and walked back into the console room. Ten was reciting the plan once again. Then particles started to appear beside him.

"Places Everyone!" Ten clapped as they all scattered to stand where Ten told them to. Just as Ten predicted Donna was unconscious and Amy had to catch her. Everyone started to do what they were told to do. Soon Donna was slumbering soundly in the corner on a stack of pillows. The kitten, who had been wandering around aimlessly, came and lied down beside Donna. While she was knocked out Amy put Donna's name tag on her body.

Donna was waking up and Ten was standing over her. He helped Donna stand as her eyes widened. All her memories were coming back. Ten grinned like Cheshire Cat, but that was soon over as Donna delivered a swift kick to the Timelord's shin. But the smile soon returned as she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, you bloody little spaceman!" Everyone clapped and smiled.

"Well, the gang is back now!" Martha exclaimed, obviously a little excited. Ten was done hugging Donna and had that far away look in his eyes again.

"If only Jack and Ricky were here."

"It's Mickey!" Rose laughed. She also saw Ten crack a smile, and Amy knew that that was an inside joke. Ten jumped up and walked over to the console.

"Who wants to go on an adventure?" He asked excitedly as he pulled a couple of levers. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Is this some kind of rubbish kids show?" She asked. Ten disregarded the comment.

"Let's see what London's like in the future." He pulled down a lever and everyone was thrown around the room.

"I miss this so much!" Rose exclaimed as she held onto a metal rung. The TARDIS landed and everyone dashed out the doors.

"I wonder how weird that looks to see like, 8 people come out of a tiny box." Martha laughed. Everyone agreed and laughed with her.

"It looks normal enough to us." A voice said behind them. Everyone stopped laughing at once and whirled around. There was a good looking man wearing a long blue coat and suspenders holding up his belted pants. Beside him was a shorter looking man who wore a similar coat but he didn't wear the suspenders. Rose ran up and hugged the second one.

"Mickey!" She exclaimed. Apparently everyone also knew the first one, except for Amy and Rory. He walked up to Amy.

"Hi, Capta-"

"No." Said Nine and Ten in unison. Ten decided to introduce him to her instead.

"That is Captain Jack Harkness." After standing outside they all decided to go back inside. (Even though they didn't even do anything, which Amy found quite weird.) they gathered in the console room for the umpteenth time.

"We should have an icebreaker night." Said Rose, feeling a little sorry for The Ponds.

"Let's all get blankets and hang out in the living room." Suggested Martha.

"There's a living room here?" asked Mickey a little surprised.

"Or, we could throw a party," said Jack rubbing his hands together. " And no one throws better parties than I do!" Everyone murmured in agreement and Amy once again, felt left out.

"We should hook up cameras everywhere, just in case we forget the night!" Laughed Donna.

"Okay!"

"TARDIS wire all interiors with cameras!" yelled Eleven.

_Camera wiring successful. _

"We'll look at the feed tomorrow." he said.

"So, what's with the cat?" Asked Mickey pointed at the tabby who was snuggling with him.

"A TARDIS creation."

"Oh... What's it called?" The room went silent. They never named it.

"You never named it?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Enough about the cat, let's party." Jack waved his hand and a table appeared with chips and booze on it. Music started to echo through the halls. The console itself turned into a hot tub and the lights dimmed a little. Everyone looked astonished.

"How did you do that?" Asked Eleven, pointing at his hand. Jack shrugged.

"I have no idea."

**AN: Okayyyy, we need to name the cat. Like a normal name. Not like Mccuddlekins or something like that. Hopefully a normal human girl name please? You'll see why later. ㈴1 I try my best to make all chapters 1k or more. I hope you're liking the story so far. Is it going to fast? ㈷6 Oops. Well, see you later since it's 12am** **here. Love ya!**


	5. We Should Probably Save The Biker

Amy woke up off the floor. She was sopping wet, her clothes sticking to her skin. She got up off the floor, who entire body aching. She could hear footsteps, so she decided to follow them. They lead down the hall and into the kitchen. Rose Tyler was pacing around the kitchen like a madman.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked, mildly concerned.

"I woke up and I watched the feed, it's funny, yet very concerning about peoples personal relationships." She replied.

"Where is everybody else?"

"Scattered around the TARDIS, sleeping," she pointed at Amy. "Would you like to know why you are dripping?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Rose led her into the console room. There was no longer a hot tub in the place of the console because there was a screen taking it's place. Amy sat down in front of the screen, which automatically turned on. The nameless tabby came and jumped into Amy's lap, in which it fell asleep. Then the video reel started.

_Please state your name._

Amelia Pond.

_One moment please. _

Rose and the tabby were teleported out of the room. Amy shrugged. Guess she didn't want anyone else to see each others videos. There was static for a moment, but then a video appeared. Everyone had agreed to see who could have the most shots. The winner was Jack, with a total of 12 shots. You could tell everyone was tipsy by then, because they were stumbling around having slurred conversations with each other. The camera then zoomed in onto Amy and Rory who were attempting to have a conversation near the hot tub.

_"HiiiRuryyyy."_ Drunk Amy slurred.

_"Helloooprrrtyonnne." _Rory replied, obviously drunk too_. _

_"Weeneedtotallkkk."_

_"Offfcurrsse, annythingforyouu."_

_"Weeeshhhuulddbraaakeupp."_

_"Butttttwhyy?"_

_"Jjussstbecuseeee." _Amy then tried to push him away, but failed, making herself tumble into the hot tub with Jack. She then crawled out of the tub, all her clothes wet. The Eleventh Doctor came and swooped her up into his arms.

"_Whhtttarrryouudoinngg?"_

"_I'mmmgunninnggtooohaveyouuuuAmmeliaaPunndd_." She was carried into the Doctor's familiar room, where they started to kiss on his top bunk. Amy rolled over too far and fell off the bed. Real Amy put her head in her hands. That's why she ached so much. But that didn't explain why she was sopping wet. Maybe that would come later. After Drunk Amy left the Doctor's room Rory came up. He tried to nail her in the face, but he missed making a hole in the door. Then he stopped moving. Amy attempted to get around him but tripped on his feet. She then stumbled/ran away. Ten found her running into the library. He had his 3D glasses on and his tie around his head. In the corner there was Rose Tyler who was watching a TV show. Drunk Amy then passed out cold onto the ground. Ten picked her up and chucked her into the hot tub and laughed. She was pulled out by Nine, who looked as sober as ever and put back in the library. That explained why she was wet. Then the video was over. Rose and the cat were beamed back into the room.

"What happened?" asked Rose who was dusting herself off.

"You were beamed away so I could be alone to watch the video."

"What was the worst thing that could-"

"I broke up with Rory!" Rose sat down with concern. She pulled Amy into a side hug and said,

"When we're drunk, we let our emotions out, so maybe a part of you wanted to break up with him," she wiped the tear falling down Amy's cheek. " There's no need to cry, everything that happens with The Doctor is for the better." Amy could hear the stirring of people in the kitchen, so she stood ip and composed herself. She pulled Rose into a hug and said,

"Thank you." She strode into the kitchen where Ten was making coffee for everyone.

"Coffee is a known cure for hangovers." He said as he caught a glance of Amy.

"Want one?" Before she could comprehend what he said she was already nodding. She didn't realize how hungover she was until now. Her head was throbbing so hard, she had to sit. They all drank their coffee in silence. After a moment Jack piped up.

"So no one remembers a thing?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. guess they didn't remember the camera.

"Who was the only sober person that night?" Everyone said their reply instantly.

"Nine!" They agreed in unison. Everyone knew he didn't drink, or at least it wasn't that hard to guess. They looked around the table, but Nine wasn't there.

"He probably hasn't woken up yet," suggested Mickey "We were probably making a ruckus." Everyone scampered up the stairs and to Nines bedroom. The Doctors had their rooms in order, it went: boys bathroom,girls bathroom, Nine, Ten and Eleven. On the opposite side of the hall the companions were in order: Rose, Jack, Mickey, Martha , Donna, Amy then Rory. Jack went and flung the door open. The room was a blue, with a made single bed;with a wooden chest under it, pushed off to one side. There was a small nightstand beside it holding just a small alarm clock. There was a small mirror on the opposite wall of the bed. Words came out of Amy's mouth before she could stop them.

"You can personalize your own bedroom?" She asked, glaring at the Eleventh Doctor.

"Yes, I haven't told you that before?"

"No!"

"Well then Pond, you can personalize your bedroom." Amy was about to say something but Donna cut her off.

"Enough about the home tips," she said "Where's the biker? I would like to know what I did last night."

"How would I know?" Replied Amy.

"So if he's not here... and he's not downstairs, where is he?" Asked Martha. Amy felt Eleven grab her hand and whisper 'Come Along Pond' as he ran into the console room. When they arrived they found that the TARDIS door was open and covered in scorch marks. Both Doctors soniced it, but came up with nothing. Ten approached it putting on his 3D glasses. He swabbed a bit with his finger and stared at it, crossed eyed. After a minute he went up to the same mark, put his face close to it, and licked the mark. After clicking his tongue a few time he made a face.

"Very...Metallic," he stuck his head out the door, to look at his surroundings. "We've landed in the early future, so that suggests either Cybermen or Dalecks."

"You got all that from licking it?" Asked Rory, bewildered.

"He's just making it up as he goes along." Answered Rose, Martha, Jack, Mickey and Donna in unison.

"Yes, but I do it wonderfully." said Ten dreamily.

"Well, we've got a biker to save from either the Cybermen or the Daleks, so Allons-y!" and with that he ran out of the TARDIS with about 8 people behind him. Eleven was the last to leave, closing the door with a snap of his fingers.

**AN: Sorry there's no 11xAmy smut in this chapter, Drunk Amy seemed fine enough. This chapter is sorta inconsistent, but that's what you get when you write over the span of 1 week. I'm glad you like the story. OH AND WE ARE NAMING THE CAT LILY. She's bot here at the moment but, whatever. Next vote: Cybermen vs. Daleks! Pick one! Would you do me a favor and follow thedoctorslittleliar on instagram (it's mine) or my personal ? Thanks ㈴1 See you guys soon!**


	6. Caught in The Library

**I'm so sorry for not updating this week, so in return I'll post today and tomorrow. We've picked out a monster so this chapter should be good... but I have writers block so actually, it might not be, let's just see how this turns out.**

* * *

Amy wondered what was ahead of her in Victorian London. She had encountered Weeping Angels, The Silence and seen pretty much death itself. Nothing could shock her now. The gang had changed into the correct attire so they were dressed in hoop dresses and suits. She hoped she didn't have to run. Everyone was walking through the streets looking around. It was winter, snow covered the shop signs and snow lightly covered the ground. She walked in the middle of the Doctor and Rory, who she was holding hands with, because he still didn't know that they had broken up. Amy knew that the Doctor could sense that something was off, considering that she wasn't talking. To throw him off guard she decided to ask him a question.

"So what happens if the Ninth Doctor dies?" She asked. It was a real question, she found it hard to believe that they were going to save him in uncomfortable dresses and suits.

"Well, the next two versions of him won't exist, so you won't be traveling with anybody." he replied. He was obviously nervous. His hands were fidgeting and his steps were a little more clumsy than usual. She took his hand, so that she was hold hands with both of them, like a child with their parents.

"Never forget that you two are my boys, 'kay?" She smiled. They all laughed and swung their hands in unison.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I can't forget with you around." Then there was an abrupt stop in front of them. Mickey started to speak.

"My tracker is picking up something." he said turning in different angles.

"You've had a tracker out?" Asked Eleven. "I thought we were just wandering around until we heard a scream." and then, as if on cue, a bloodcurdling scream was heard.

"Like that one for example." Everyone took off in a run, which was exceptionally harder for the girls, considering what they were wearing. When they caught up with the boys they were flat against the wall. They gestured for the girls to do it too, which was also hard for them.

"Why couldn't we have landed in the 70s, the era of bellbottoms?" Angrily whispered Donna as she attempted to push herself against the wall.

"So what is it?" Asked Rose, who was closest to the Doctors. Then, like an answer to her question, a battle cry was heard.

"EXTERMINATE!" Amy eyebrows crinkled in confusion. What the hell was that?

"No. Fucking. Way." Jack stuck his head out to get a better view. "We are in NO way prepared for this." Roses mouth turn into a perfect o in surprise.

"I thought you sucked the Daleks into the Time Vortex on the day I... left." She asked Ten. He turned to look at Eleven.

"_I _did, I don't know about him." Eleven put his hands up.

"What are the Daleks?" Asked Rory confused. The battle cry became louder.

"EXTERMINATTTEEEE!" She could hear them moving closer. She closed her eyes in hope that this was all a dream, she was nudged in the arm. She open her eyes to see a metal salt shaker with a whisk and a plunger attached to it. She laughed.

"That's a Dalek?" The laughter died down after the Dalek shot Marta.

"OHMYGOD!" Jack felt her pulse very quickly and declared that she was unconscious, but still alive. Everyone was frozen in fear as they were shot unconscious.

* * *

Amy woke up with her head in a potato sack and her hand tied tightly behind her back.

"Hello?" Amy asked. She could see through the sack.

"Rise and Shine Amy, you're the last one up." Jack replied.

"So, is everyone in a potato sack?" She asked. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"This has got to be horrible for your skin." Mumbled Donna. She could hear a door open and something roll in. There was a flash of light that could be seen through the material.

"WE HAVE IDENTIFIED THESE PEOPLE MASTER, YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THEM." Screeched a Dalek to his 'master'.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." A familiar Northern accent said. Then it seemed to hit everybody like a brick.

"Nine?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yes, it's me." he replied.

"You became Master of the Daleks?" asked Ten.

"Yes, some simple rewiring and poof, they adore me."

"Thank goodness it's you," breathed Donna with relief. "Can we take these off now?"

"No, you can't actually, I'm going to tell you what happened last night and I want to spare peoples reactions."

"When I get my hands on you..." Donna let the threat hand in the air.

"That won't be anytime soon, considering the state you're in right now," Nine cleared his throat. "Anyways, back to last night, so you all got so drunk last night because you had a contest to see who could take the most shots, everyone participated, even me, but I only took one shot. Jack won with a total of about 12. Then he lumbered off somewhere and had a deep philosophical conversation with himself, teleported to the future, made the hologram and then came back, stripped naked and got into the hot tub for the rest of the night. Ten went off with Rose somewhere and then came back in nothing but his boxers and his tie, which was tied around his head. Martha and Mickey got married and may have committed genocide for the entire race of elephants. I later found Rose in the library watching Teletubbies. Amy and Rory broke off and Amy went off with the Eleventh Doctor while Rory sat with Rose, who he confessed his entire life to. Rose gave him some shit advice, so he tried to punch Amy but missed hitting Elevens door. He stood there not moving for the rest of the night. Ten threw Amy into the hot tub, that I took her out of and then placed her in the library, where she immediately passed out. Donna tried to get it on with every man in the room and when she kissed them she slapped them in the face and yelled I'M MARRIED. Then I got kidnapped. That's pretty much it." Everyone sat there in silence, reflecting on what they had done the night before.

* * *

Amy was sitting on a couch, in the library reading one of her favorite books 'Catcher in the Rye.' She was sitting beside the Eleventh Doctor, who had one arm around her and the other was holding a book. It was written in his language, so Amy didn't know what it was. She looked at the Doctor and wondered why he had chosen her out of the 7 billion people on Earth. By luck he had crash landed in her yard and by luck she had been awake.

"Amy, stop staring at me, I'm trying to read." She laughed and closed her book.

"Doctor?" she asked. He too closed his book and turned towards her.

"Yes Pond?"

"Why did you choose me?" she asked not looking him in the eye.

"Excuse me?" He laughed a little confused.

"Why did you choose me? There are 7 billion people on Earth and so much more in the universe, and you chose me. Why?" a tear fell from her eye, which she quickly wiped away. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional. It was just a question. But he just smiled took her hand, and placed it on his chest.

"Do you feel my heart beats?" She nodded. They were beating fast, but she didn't know if that was normal or not. "You're the only one that gets _my hearts _beating like this." He let go of her hand and moved his hand to her cheek. "I wouldn't want anyone else." Then, one of them leaned forwards, she didn't know who it was, and they began to kiss. It was passionate and urgent, unlike Rory's whos kisses were loving and gentle. Amy didn't mind that, but she didn't want it _all the time_. The Doctor pulled her onto his lap as she pulled his collar to pull him in closer. She wanted to eliminate all the space between them. She was much more comfortable now, not just because she was with the Doctor, but because now she could kiss him freely without Rory popping into her head. They were kissing roughly, their hands traveling. The Doctor knew his boundaries, which Amy loved. She'd kissed boys that didn't know them before. Ten walked in, Amy could tell by the voice and the door opening, but walked back out, slamming the door behind him. Eleven laughed into her mouth. After they finished Amy put her head in the Doctors lap, who started playing with her hair. She closed her eyes and drifted off forgetting all about her book.

* * *

**Okay, living up to the M rating I put swearing. Smut later. Baby steps children. So Daleks won by 2 votes so yay. I hope you like this chapter a lot because I thought that it was Okay. See you tomorrow!** ㈌9❤


	7. What Happened At Midnight?

Amy woke up alone in the library. She groggily sat up and left the library. She rubbed the last bit of sleep out of her eyes an walked down the hall. It was dark in the halls, so she decided that it was probably nighttime. She quietly strode into the kitchen to get a midnight (or so she assumed that that was the time.) snack. When she walked in she saw a flash or Rose's blonde hair. Assuming that she was in the kitchen to do the same thing that she was, Amy strolled into the kitchen. When Amy entered the kitchen she saw Rose attached by the face to the Tenth Doctor. Amy whirled around and hurried out of the kitchen. She shrugged, it karma, she supposed. He had caught her kissing the Eleventh Doctor. Not hungry anymore, she decided to just go to her room and get more sleep. When she entered her room it didn't have a bunk bed anymore. It was like her room back at her house. But instead of the pictures of her and Melody, the pictures were of her, Rory and the Doctor. She smiled as she plopped down onto her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

She woke up again, a while after she had woken up the first time. She wiped the drool from her mouth with the back of her hand. She opened her closet and changed from the clothes she had fallen asleep in the night before. She picked up her comb and strode into the washroom to comb her hair. In there she saw Rose, doing the exact same thing that she had gone there to do. She began to comb her bright red hair, occasionally sneaking glances at Rose. Once Amy built up the courage to say something to her, it flew out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"What did you do last night?" She asked, trying her best to be nonchalant. Well, she didn't really have to try, it was one of Amy's special talents.

"Nothing, why?" Rose responded still combing her hair.

"So you didn't do anything around midnight in the kitchen with Ten then?" She grinned knowing she had caught Rose. Amy could hear the brush fall out of Rose's hand.

"You saw that?" She asked as she picked up the comb. But another question seem to hit her. "What were you doing up at midnight then?" Rose smiled as Amy sputtered.

"I woke up in the library." She managed to spit out.

"Oh, okay then." But Amy could tell by the look on Roses face that she didn't believe her. Amy walked out of the washroom and knocked on Elevens door. There was no answer so she just let herself in. It looked the same as before, it still had the bunk-bed. Eleven was passed out on the bottom, snoring lightly. She looked at the clock on his side table. It was three in the afternoon. He was always up at around seven in the morning, so Amy shook him awake. He simply just turned over. Amy pushed him over and lied down beside him. He smelled like alcohol. Being the curious person she was, she also walked into Tens room, hoping Rose wasn't in there. Thankfully she wasn't, leaving Ten alone. She didn't even have to walk far into the room to smell the alcohol. She coughed silently and left the room. That was the proof she needed. She ran to Roses room and anxiously knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She could hear Rose call through the door.

"Amy." She replied shaking the handle, even though the door was locked. Soon she could hear the click of the door unlock and open.

"What is it?" Rose asked, blocking Amy's way into the room.

"I need your help." Amy said quietly. Rose smirked.

"With what?" Suddenly Rose looked a lot more interested.

"The boys did something last night, and I want to catch them," She replied, wearing the same smirk that Rose had on. "You're the only person the TARDIS really trusts, so I want you to help me hack into the video feed."

"So, what did they do?" Rose asked, obviously interested.

"Oh, you didn't smell it on his breath last night?" Amy teased.

"You little- Wait, smell what?" She snapped.

"The alcohol? I smell it in his room." Amy was surprised that Rose didn't know.

"Yeah, sure I'll help, Ten always gets a bit wacky when he's drunk." Rose and Amy made their way into the control room. In a few minutes they had gotten to the last password.

"We only have one attempt left and we have no idea what the password is." Rose groaned, throwing her hands into the air.

"What happens when we use all the attempts?" Amy asked honestly confused.

"I assume that it sends off an alarm." Rose replied, not looking away from the screen.

"Anything on the password?" Amy asked, pacing around the room.

"All I know is that it's four words." Rose ran her hands through her hair.

"Any idea who set it?" Amy paced faster, afraid they were going to get caught.

"The Eleventh Doctor, the most recent Doctor, for the most recent password." Rose banged her fist against the screen, angered. Amy snapped around.

"Let me try something." Amy furiously began to type. Four words, by the Eleventh Doctor. She typed in the only four words that she knew that the Doctor would know. The password pop-up disappeared.

"What did you do?" Rose hissed as she scrambled to get up.

"Hold on." Amy pressed as she pushed Rose back into her seat. A video popped up onto the screen.

"You did it!" Rose exclaimed starting the video. But Amy was to stunned to watch. She hadn't expected the four words she had typed in to work. She didn't know that the Doctor cared that much.

_The Girl Who Waited_

* * *

**Woo Hoo, Finally finished that chapter! Sorry it's a day late, I was sort of affected by my loss yesterday. It was hard to cope, but I've been powering through it. Anyways, I added some Tenpetals, since it was requested... A LOT. I hope you like this chapter, it took me a long time to write it. (not really) I kind of centered this around Amy and Rose because I want to form a bond. I want to switch the POV when necessary. I wan to mainly use Eleven, Ten, Rose and Amy. Sound good to you guys? Review and tell me if you agree, and give me some ideas. I really like reading the reviews. See you guys soon!  
**

**{Also if you want to follow me on instagram it's thedoctorslittleliar}**

**Bye!**


End file.
